draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Red
Red is a violent, uncaring monster of a symbiote, who desires to reach the top of the food chain. Appearance Red appears as a red blob outside of his host, and his color closely matches blood, which can make him hard to find just after his host is killed. He often causes his hosts to grow larger and causes their skin/fur/scales/hide to take on a red hue. Often times Red also grows spikes from his hosts and puts them in a more predatory form by giving them claws and making all their teeth sharp. Of course, his more specific changes depend on what his host is. Personality Red is vicious, and recently, somewhat cunning. He seeks to be top of the food chain, and believes that in order to do so he must be able to kill and consume every other being. He does not care about others, and aggressively takes control of his hosts. He seeks an incredibly powerful host that he can take complete control of, or who at least shares his goals of "kill and consume." History Red awoke like any other symbiote with only a basic knowledge of what he was, that he came from the Spectrum, and that he needed a host of he would die. Though one may not expect it, Red started off with rabbit as his host. He watched the world around him through the host's eyes, learning. Eventually, his host was killed an eaten by a wolf, who Red took as his new host. That wolf was eventually mauled by a bear, who Red decided to take control of. Red began to see something. A chain. A food chain. There is prey and there are predators. Red desired to be a predator. The greatest predator. A predator that no being would dare to even think of attempting to kill. All would accept him as the top of the food chain. All things woul become his prey. Red traveled, going from host to host, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. Eventually Kritana was cursed with this monster's presence. Red discovered more beings like him. But they were weak. They had pitiful goals, and pitiful powers. But Red does not feel pity. He feels hunger. So Red decided to attempt to consume them as well. He spent several years terrorizing Kritana and attacking Rakav and the symbiotes. For a time, Rakav became Red's host, but Red was prevented from doing anything by the other symbiotes that dwelled within Rakav. Red eventually escaped and began to wreak havoc anew. Now Red is in drealms, seeking the other symbiotes to kill and consume. Relationships Everyone - His prey Abilities Spikes - Red give his host the ability to grow spikes. This can be put to many different uses including replacing teeth with teeth more suited for a predator, granting creatures claws, or simply growing spikes all over the body like a porcupine. Consume - Red increases the size and strength of his host when they absorb biomass. This can be done through the simple consumption of other living, or recently living, beings or by absorbing any blood covering the host through the skin. Reproduce - Red can make weaker versions of himself known as Redlings. They are basically clones of him and are completely under his control. They have similar abilities, but they lack the Consume ability and they cannot change a host as much as Red can. They can also only survive an hour without a host. Symbiotic Enhancement - Natural ability of all symbiotes to increase the speed, strength, and durability of their hosts. Category:Character Category:Fantasy